


Like Sunflowers to the Sun, I'd Turn Towards You

by fullsunfairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Nct dream ensemble - Freeform, i dont know how to tag sorry, i dont know this is my first story, jisung and renjun and hyuck are witches, kind of crack, might have angst?, no it's crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunfairy/pseuds/fullsunfairy
Summary: "The mailman constantly mixes up our home addresses so I'm sorry I opened the book on black magic you ordered but it's really interesting do you want to come over and teach me about it?"





	1. I Saw Andromeda in Your Eyes

**Jisung’s House, 8:13 A.M.**

 

“Jisung! Get your BITCH ASS up! Or should I say, WITCH ASS- ow Hyuck that hurt.”

 

“Jesus Christ are you kidding me,” Jisung waved his hand and his bedroom door slammed shut right as Renjun appeared in front of it. He rolled over, groaning and after 5 minutes of insistent knocking, and whining from the two crackhead witches, he waved his hand again, the door bursting open. Renjun fell to the floor and Donghyuck stepped on his tiny body, earning a groan from our fallen brother. 

 

“I’m dropping out, can I get a ‘Fuck school,’ in the chat,” Jisung whined and rolled over, facing an annoyed Donghyuck.

 

“Get up, we’re already late.”

 

“What are you gonna do, make me?”

 

And that’s how Jisung ended up being late to school and a bruise on his arm from Hyuck simply waving his hand, making Jisung fall out of bed onto his magick books.

 

**SM Highschool, 8:27 A.M.**

 

To say regular high school was… different… to Magick Schools, would be an understatement.

 

Jisung was never fond of the rusty green lockers and the gross tiled floors with gum stuck to it. Hyuck and Renjun, though, never seemed to care, always too enamored by the two boys who were  _ always  _ sitting in front of the chemistry class in the hallway. One of them had high cheekbones, pretty lips and piercings on his eyebrow, nose, and lip. He wore a black hoodie and dozens of rings adorned his fingers, black skinny jeans, and surprisingly, purple/green Golf Le Fleurs. Yep, that’s Mark Lee alright, Donghyuck’s supposed “lowkey crush.” Whatever that means.

 

The other boy dressed about the same, except his shoes were also black, and he wore a smudge of black eyeshadow. Jisung only noticed because it shimmered, ok? He also didn’t have as many piercings as Mark, only a single hoop around his right nostril. He was tall, too, not as tall as Jisung, but still above average. His name is Na Jaemin, AKA Renjun’s crush since he first entered the school in 9th grade. Renjun is literally in 11th grade now, he is  _ whipped. _

 

They were HOT, and they knew it, 9/10 times smirking at the two witches, though, it seemed like Mark and Jaemin were the witches, as Hyuck and Renjun were under some type of fucking love spell.

 

Witches weren’t normal in the world, per say, but it’s not like they were uncommon. Everyone knew who was a witch, though, because it was a school rule that witches had to make themselves known. A dumb rule, yeah, but at least they knew who was on their side. See, witches weren’t  _ liked, _ more often than not they outcasted as if they were diseased. In some countries or states it was illegal to practice any form of witchcraft entirely. Luckily, in California, nobody really cares, more focused on important things, but that doesn’t mean people wanted witches around.

 

A lot of kids at SM Highschool did not like Donghyuck, more so his family. He was born into witchcraft, like most witches, and practices what some would call,  _ necromancy.  _ Hyuck isn’t the most powerful witch ever though, only being able to bring back dead flowers or small birds without losing his energy. Although, he was a witch of love and sensuality, too, constantly figuring out ways to get people together. A downside of that? He couldn’t make anyone fall in love with himself, and believe me, he’s tried.

 

Renjun was also not the most popular person at the school either, he was clairvoyant and could tell what everyone was thinking. Mix that with the fact that his zodiac sign is a fucking  _ Aries, _ AKA the bluntest sign ever, things don’t really work well. One time someone was thinking about how witches should be burned at the stake and the next thing you know, Renjun was suspended for 3 days. At least he also knew pyrokinesis, something many witches envied. Who wouldn’t want to set fire from their fingertips? 

 

Lastly, Jisung. He kept his powers hidden, for the most part, but it was hard considering his powers were strong and uncontrollable. In math class, some girl hissed at him, yes,  _ hissed  _ at him, and he accidentally burnt her hair off. On the bright side, she knows how to lay her wigs.

 

Jisung could also bring the dead back to life, not humans (yet), but he brought back Donghyuck’s pet cockatiel, Pikachu when he was 9 and Hyuck was 10. Jisung also knows how to teleport, but he doesn’t do it often because it upsets his stomach, sad face. His main thing, though, is practicing voodoo magick. Only certain witch’s can possess the power to practice voodoo magick, and it’s mostly passed through genetics. 

 

Now that we’ve discussed their powers, back to Donghyuck and Renjun’s gay crisis.

 

“Really guys, let’s  _ go, _ ” Jisung grabbed both their arms and dragged them to their first period, which was basically half over. Hyuck turned back and smiled at Mark, who gave him a wink in return before going back to whatever was on his phone.

 

“Dude, guys, Mark just fucking winked at me and Jaemin was totally staring at your ass, Renjunnie.”


	2. I Want You (Please Just Look at Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey? Do you guys live around here or something?” The blonde asked in English, with a slight accent.
> 
> Jisung thought it was cute.

**Iridescence Avenue, 4:13 P.M.**

 

They all lived in the same neighborhood, Renjun’s house directly across from Jisung’s and Donghyuck’s house two down from Renjun’s. Mark and Jaemin lived near them too, but at the end of the cul-de-sac right next to each other. The only other teenager who lived there that they knew of was a boy named Jeno, who was a paranoid kid and refused to leave the house when they invited him out because he was afraid of getting kidnapped. He was homeschooled, so the only time they saw him around was when his mom made him come out and unload groceries or some shit. Renjun thought he was cute, and always invited him the hang out if he felt like it. 

 

It was a cold October day when the boys were hanging out after school, Jisung was laying on the sidewalk, Renjun was creating tiny tornados of orange colored leaves, and Hyuck was playing with his black kitten, Ember. You could say they were bored as shit  _ (vine reference yee yee).  _

 

Mark and Jaemin were walking down the street when they saw the witches. Jaemin had always been fascinated by witchcraft, though his mom didn’t seem too keen on it. She didn’t mind witches, she was just worried about her kid, as one should. But, Renjun’s mom made the best egg custard tarts she’s ever had, so she allowed Jaemin to hang out with them. He didn’t really like hanging out with anyone other than Mark, but it was fun to sit with the witches and tease them, or play basketball games at the end of the cul-de-sac. Also, Jisung was literally Jaemin’s second cousin, so it was nice to talk to him sometimes. 

 

Mark, on the other hand, didn’t care about witchcraft. He only likes three things: weed, Jaemin, and Donghyuck. 

 

He wasn’t a pothead, no, but he liked to chill sometimes and smoke on his bay window seat like the boujee bitch he was. It helped with his stress, too, from school, his family, his anxiety. 

 

He liked Jaemin because he’s probably the only person who understands him, who doesn’t pity him when he cries and tells him how it is. Mark never liked being babied, maybe a short hug once in awhile and a “it’ll be ok,” will suffice. Jaemin has been his friend since he moved into the neighborhood in kindergarten, long before the three witches moved in, but after Jeno, who lived at the same house his whole life like Mark.

 

The main thing that drew Mark to Donghyuck was how he literally shined like the sun. He was bright, confident, and truly didn’t give a fuck about anyone’s opinion. When people bullied him in 9th grade for wearing strawberry flavored lip gloss and mascara, he waved his hand dismissively, making them fall forward on their face, and wore highlight the next day. Donghyuck was pretty, and his self-confidence added to his beauty. He liked shirts that were short and pretty rings or earrings. He had a thing for dying his hair too, Mark had noticed only after three months after Hyuck moved in. 

 

Mark found it endearing though, when Hyuck’s confidence faltered and his cheeks tinted a rosy color that settled on his glowing skin whenever Mark came around. And today was no different.

 

“Hey Hyuckie, I like your eyeshadow, you look pretty, babe,” and maybe Renjun laughed but  _ mysteriously  _ fell flat on his face. Donghyuck had a permanent red tint on his cheeks but nevertheless, he sat up straight and smiled, “Thank you, Mark.” His voice was soft and Mark couldn’t help but smile at the younger.

 

“‘Kay, you actual homos, are you gonna kiss or what?” Renjun asked while averting his eyes from Jaemin, who was intensely staring into his soul.

 

“Junnie, suck my toes, every knows you wanna throw it back for Jae-” 

 

“I will rip out your teeth and sell them on the black market,  _ try me. _ ” Renjun bit back. He started shivering from the cold and decided to make a small fire in his hands because he was too damn lazy to get a hoodie from his house.

 

_ ‘Holy shit, he’s so cool,’  _ Renjun heard in his head. It was Jaemin’s voice. He smiled at him, “Thanks, Jaemin.”

 

He looked confused for a second, before his eyes widened, “D-Did I say that outloud?” Renjun giggled, “No dumbass, I’m clairvoyant, but I only hear what people think when they talk about me.”

 

“Pfft, that’s awkward, remember when you were staring at his ass earlier? Whew,” Mark barely had a second to think before Jaemin jumped on him.

 

**5:06 P.M.**

 

The boys were in the same spot, Hyuck and Mark talking about whatever the fuck, Jisung and Jaemin throwing around a football, and Renjun picking at the small flowers growing in the grass. 

 

That is, until Jeno came out. He looked nervous, especially when seeing Jaemin and Mark, with their piercings and all black attire. He even stopped in his tracks on his front porch, debating going back inside. But, Renjun was already waving him over and what is he gonna do? Say no? 

 

“H-hey Renjunnie,” he said softly, giving a tiny wave and a cute eye smile. “Hey Jeno, what brings you out here on this nice evening?” 

 

“Nothing I-I just wanted to come outside for uh, for once,” he stuttered out, sitting carefully next to Renjun on the sidewalk. “Also, I wanted to see w-what’s going on next to Jisung’s house.”

 

Everyone turned to look diagonally at the vacant house next to Jisung’s place, only to realize they couldn’t see it, because of a big U-Haul truck in front of it.

 

“Stop the motherfuckin’ music.”

 

“There is no music, Jisung.” 

 

“Shut up,  _ Hyuckie~. _ ”

 

After Donghyuck stopped hitting Jisung’s big ass head, they decided to go over to see who the hell was moving into their cul-de-sac. The house had only been vacant for seven months, because the old couple who lived their eventually moved to Florida. 

 

“Hey lesbians, you think it’s someone our age?” Donghyuck asked. He hoped it was another witch, but he couldn’t sense any feeling yet.

 

“Eh, I hope so, nobody ever moves in near us, I’ve known you stank asses for too long and I’m getting tired of it,” Renjun said, his eyes were so void of emotion Jaemin wondered if he even had a soul.

 

"LMAO."

"Jaemin, tell me you didn't say that outloud."

 

"I- uh... let's get this bread?" 

 

Renjun just sighed.

 

They crossed the street to where the truck was, seeing a short person with blonde hair lifting up small boxes. He turned when he heard footsteps coming up behind him, almost dropping the box filled with his mother’s expensive jade jewelry.

 

“Hey? Do you guys live around here or something?” The blonde asked in English, with a slight accent.

 

_ Jisung thought it was cute. _

 

“Yep, I’m Mark, and this is Dongyhuck.” It was silent for about ten seconds, “Hey Wonderbread, you’re just gonna introduce your boyfriend and not us,” everyone snickered at what Jaemin said, before introducing themselves.

 

“Oh! Well, nice to meet you, I’m Chenle, Zhong Chenle,” he smiled brightly before Renjun screamed, “SHIT, YOU’RE CHINESE? HOLYSHITGUYSANOTHERCHINESEPERSON!”

 

Jeno winced, Renjun was literally screaming in his precious ears, “Renjunnie, shush please.” This bitch wasn’t even listening, he was too busy talking to Chenle in Mandarin to care. Chenle’s parents came out too, introducing themselves and the boys helped the new family unload the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was boring and I'm trying to keep entertaining but I promise it'll get funnier and more crackheadish soon. Also, I am NOT good with making dialogue inch resting :( It be like that tho. Hope y'all liked this kinda lame chapter, I swear it'll get better yeehaw.


End file.
